Gamers in love
by qianshee
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Aigie-san - Hong-Kong, alias CoolBlade est un gamer. SamuraiJPN77 aussi. Ils sont amis. Plus que ça dans leurs cœurs. Mais une nation et un humain, ce n'est pas possible. La proposition de SamuraiJPN77 changera peut-être les choses...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aigie-san, et par conséquent, j'ai décidé de lui offrir un petit cadeau : cet OS. Elle a choisi le couple, et j'ai fait le reste !**

 **Ceci est donc la première petite choses que je poste depuis bien, bien longtemps !**

 **Je précise que les persos appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez tous la lecture, et surtout toi, Aigie ! Bon anniversaire :D**

* * *

« Et bam ! Dans sa gueule ! » s'exclama Hong-Kong.

Il venait d'envoyer une décharge fatale à son ennemi. La partie était terminée, il avait gagné. Il reposa la manette et soupira en essuyant son front humide de sueur. Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été des plus faciles, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait battre CoolBlade !

CoolBlade, c'était son pseudo sur les différentes plate-formes en ligne sur lesquelles il jouait. Il avait choisi ce surnom quelques années plus tôt, et même s'il reconnaissait son aspect kikoolol, il n'était pas prêt de changer. Et puis, il y avait pire, bien pire.

Comme le joueur qu'il venait de défaire. Baguettedu33, c'était tellement nul ! En plus, ça devait être un Français. Qu'il associait forcément à sa nation. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il portait Francis Bonnefoy dans son cœur.

Il regarda l'heure. Presque onze heures du soir. C'était l'heure à laquelle SamuraiJPN77 avait pour habitude de se connecter.

Vite, il éteignit la Playstation 4 et alluma son PC de gamer. Il se brancha sur un chat où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller et attendit sa venue. Elle ne tarda pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, le pseudo bien connu s'affichait dans la liste des joueurs présents.

Ils entamèrent une discussion en anglais. A quel jeu allaient-ils jouer ensemble, aujourd'hui ? Hm... celui-là... pas une mauvaise idée. Il quitta le chat et chargea un jeu qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Ils étaient dans la même guilde, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Ils défonçaient tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fier !

Mais plus que d'être un allié précieux dans les batailles steampunk, intergalactiques, historiques ou fantastiques, SamuraiJPN77 était avant tout un ami.

Un ami humain. Son meilleur ami humain.

Parfois, en temps que nation, il se disait qu'il devait tout arrêter avec ce garçon. Que leur amitié ne pourrait qu'être brisée. Contrairement à lui, il avait encore tant d'années devant lui ! Tant d'années à voir les gens importants à ses yeux disparaître.

Mais ils s'étaient attachés. Énormément.

Et au fil des parties, des blablas et des messages échangés, des appels vocaux où ils restaient parfois des heures à débattre sur l'un ou l'autre sujet, qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu ou pas, il était peu à peu tombé amoureux.

Et c'était réciproque.

Comment il le savait ? Le garçon le lui avait avoué à mi-mot. Il avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait très bien capté le message. Un message auquel il mourrait d'envie de répondre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient déjà allés trop loin. La rupture risquait de n'être que plus difficile. Une nation et un simple humain, ça ne pouvait marcher. Il ne pouvait avouer son statut particulier, et il aurait été bizarre qu'il ne grandisse pas, qu'il ne vieillisse pas, que l'âge ne marque pas son corps si leur relation venait à survivre au temps.

C'était dommage, vraiment dommage.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être une nation. On voyait toujours les mêmes personnes, on avait du mal à faire des rencontres... et on manquait cruellement d'amour. Certains d'entre eux étaient bien sûr ensemble, heureux en couple, comme Angleterre et France, ainsi que Russie et Chine, mais c'était risqué, très risqué. Le statut d'amant risquait de passer à celui d'ennemi en un rien de temps.

Il soupira et la partie commença. Il entendait les joueurs crier dans ses oreilles, alors que son ami se contentait d'ordres calmes. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez lui : contrairement à la plupart, SamuraiJPN77 ne s'énervait jamais, ne rageait jamais, et n'élevait jamais la voix. Lui-même devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à atteindre un tel niveau de zen lorsqu'il était en ligne.

Il était plutôt du genre à ronchonner pour un rien. Et à remettre la faute sur autrui.

La première offensive sur l'ennemi réussie, Hong-Kong et son groupe entamèrent la seconde. Ils allaient les mettre à genoux, complètement ! Sa nature de nation reprenait le dessus lorsqu'il jouait. C'était sans doute un peu honteux, mais lui aussi avec un côté belliqueux. Qu'il pouvait pleinement exprimer en défonçant l'ennemi comme il le faisait actuellement avec ses quelques alliés.

« Victoire ! » cria-t-il, quand l'écran afficha le mot tant aimé.

Une fois de plus, ils avaient gagné ! Ils étaient presque imbattables, en groupe. Mais ça, c'était grâce à la présence de SamuraiJPN77 et la sienne, bien évidemment.

Ils enchaînèrent sur un autre défi, puis encore sur un autre. Ainsi, ils jouèrent pendant plus de deux heures sans s'interrompre. Puis SamuraiJPN77 décida d'aller se coucher. Une dure journée l'attendait le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures, disait-il.

Avant cela, ils se permirent un rapide appel Skype. Hong-Kong le félicita pour leurs prouesses du jour, ce à quoi son ami répondit par la même chose. Euphoriques de ne pas avoir perdu une seule fois, ils parlèrent peut-être un peu plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

« Dis, fit finalement SamuraiJPN77, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander depuis un certain temps déjà...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais que l'on se voie. En vrai. Il y a des réductions sur les vols vers Hong-Kong de mon côté, je peux venir quand tu veux... »

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de la nation asiatique. Que répondre à ça ? Il n'avait pas de réelles raisons de refuser, d'autant plus que l'autre lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci pour que ça soit lui qui fasse le déplacement. Il n'avait qu'à accepter.

« Oh. Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air ravi... je ne voudrais pas te forcer, tu sais... Si tu veux qu'on ne reste que de simples alliés de jeu, ça me va...

\- Ah mais si, ça va très bien et je serai très content de te voir ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout ! »

Plus ridicule que sa phrase, il n'y avait pas, et il s'en rendrait bien compte. Au fond de lui, il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer ce joueur, mais c'était un humain, et lui une nation. Pouvaient-ils passer un nouveau pas dans leur relation ?

Et que ferait-il si en le voyant, il en tombait encore plus amoureux ? Serait-il capable de résister à la tentation ?

Non, non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Car un jour, il serait bien obligé de lui briser le cœur.

« Je suis en vacances dans deux semaines, annonça le Japonais. Cela te dérange-t-il si je viens à ce moment ?

\- Oh... non, pas du tout, viens quand tu veux ! Je prendrai moi aussi des vacances ! »

Il en avait bien besoin.

Quelques jours avant la date d'arrivée de SamuraiJPN77 sur ses terres, ils s'étaient reparlés sérieusement pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire sur place. Visiter serait un bon début, goûter aux plats locaux également. Puis il y avait ce petit concours de jeux vidéo sans prétention... le garçon avait été très enthousiaste quand il lui en avait fait part. Ainsi, ils étaient désormais tous les deux inscrits.

Le jour avant, il avait demandé les derniers détails. Il avait donné l'heure d'arrivée de son vol, l'endroit précis où il sortirait. Hong-Kong avait noté ces données soigneusement. Il voulait offrir à son hôte de deux semaines un accueil mémorable.

C'était demain, et si le Japonais semblait fin prêt à arriver et le faisait savoir par des messages aux nombreux smileys, lui sentait son cœur tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il avait peur de ce qui arriverait.

Assis sur un banc dans l'aéroport, il attendait que les passagers sortent. L'avion en provenance de Tokyo venait tout juste de se poser, et dans une poignée de minutes, il verrait son meilleur ami pour la première fois. Le jour-même, ils s'étaient mutuellement décrit leurs tenues vestimentaires pour plus de visibilité. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais échangé la moindre photo... la surprise serait totale.

Il vit les premiers touristes arriver et se leva. On ne souhaitait pas la bienvenue à quelqu'un assis pitoyablement sur un siège d'aéroport, un magasine corné à la main ! Ce n'était pas correct.

Il scruta les personnes qui passaient le portillon et attendit le jeune homme à la chemise rouge. Et il n'y en avait pas des masses.

Un homme passa, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Sa chemise n'était pas rouge, mais bordeaux. Et puis il était bien trop vieux pour connaître les jeux vidéo modernes auxquels ils jouaient !

Une femme arborant une chemise rouge passa également et il soupira. Où était donc son invité ?

Soudain, son regard capta un éclair de la couleur attendue. Le voilà ! Il était derrière un petit groupe de jeunes hommes boutonneux et bruyants. Caché à cause de sa petite taille, il ne put le voir immédiatement et en détails, mais il était sûr et certain que c'était lui, et qu'il allait bientôt entrer dans son champ de vision !

Et ça ne manqua pas. Les garçons bifurquèrent vers une autre direction, laissant enfin à Hong-Kong tout le loisir de découvrir le Japonais qui vivrait chez lui dans les prochains jours. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer chaudement.

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Et il se tint là, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, tel un idiot.

Parce que devant lui, il n'y avait pas n'importe qui. Un très bel Asiatique, c'était certain. Mais surtout, une nation. Une nation avec qui il avait habité pendant de très, très longues années chez Chine.

Ils étaient sous le choc. Tous les deux.

« Ja... Japon ?! »

Leurs yeux écarquillés se fixaient, comme s'ils cherchaient la trace d'une blague, ou si tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas. Personne ne disparut dans un voile de fumée.

« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

Peut-être n'était ce qu'un hasard, peut-être que la nation était venue ici parce qu'elle le devait, qu'il n'il y avait aucun rapport entre lui et l'ami qu'il attendait, que ce n'était pas lui. Il jeta un regard vers le portillon, mais plus personne ne sortait. Et il était le seul jeune homme avec une chemise rouge.

« Je suis venu voir quelqu'un qui m'est cher... » répondit doucement l'insulaire.

Sa voix posée et douce. C'était la même que son joueur préféré. Même si lors de leurs appels il avait déjà remarqué une ressemblance, jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ça aurait été à ce point.

Comment aurait-il pu ?

Quand ils chattaient ou jouaient, au final, peu d'informations personnelles filtraient. Et il se rendit compte que SamuraiJPN77 ne lui avait jamais partagé son prénom. De même pour lui, d'ailleurs.

« Et je pense que tu es cette personne m'étant chère... »

Hong-Kong se sentait robotisé. Il hocha fébrilement la tête et invita le garçon à le suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Ils allèrent récupérer les affaires du plus vieux et ils prirent un taxi, direction son appartement.

Durant le voyage, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés de cette découverte, mais si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la personne inconnue à laquelle ils s'attendaient, comment auraient-ils réagi ? Auraient-ils été plus à l'aise ?

Hong-Kong réfléchit beaucoup. Et quand il paya le chauffeur et sortit, accompagné de Japon, de la voiture, il avait presque pris une décision. SamuraiJPN77 lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait pas répondu mais l'aimait aussi. Ils étaient des nations et n'avaient plus à avoir peur d'une mort éventuelle – ou presque, mais ils tâcheraient de ne pas disparaître -, alors, ils étaient à peu près libérés, non ? Ils pouvaient être... ensemble ?

Pour lui, le fait qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils aient habité longuement ensemble et qu'ils soient presque frères ne changeait rien. Ou presque. Mais pour l'autre, est-ce que désormais, les sentiments qu'il lui portait serait altéré ? Il le testerait.

Et se ferait peut-être jeter.

Alors lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement du Chinois, il le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa.

* * *

Une réunion normale comme il y en avait eu plein d'autres, et comme il en aurait plein d'autres. Chine soupira. Cette fois encore, ça allait finir en pugilat. Il sentait déjà une pointe d'agacement dans la voix d'Angleterre et Italie du Sud gigotait un peu sur sa chaise. Allemagne, de son côté, essayait de faire respecter son autorité mais était obligé d'engloutir les pâtes de son petit-ami.

Chine se remit bien droit et scruta le reste de la salle. Puis fronça les sourcils. Il manquait quelqu'un. Il manquait Japon.

« Étonnant, se dit-il. C'est toujours le premier arrivé... serait-il malade ? Mais il m'aurait prévenu ! »

Son côté papa-poule ressortit bien vite, et il s'inquiéta rapidement pour la nation plus jeune. Son téléphone fut rapidement sorti, mais une fois le numéro composé, personne ne lui répondit.

Encore plus bizarre. Il demanda à Ivan de l'appeler également, savait-on jamais, mais le Russe n'obtint pas davantage de résultats.

Obligé de laisser tomber, il s'appuya contre son bras et, les yeux dans le vide, attendit que cette réunion inutile se finisse.

* * *

Chine sortit dès qu'Allemagne leur en donna l'autorisation. Il remballa les plats typiques de son pays, excellent moyen pour stresser un peu moins vis-à-vis de Japon et fut un des premiers dehors. Il devait partir à la recherche de son fils adoptif, maintenant.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. A peine avait-il traversé le couloir que celui qu'il cherchait sortit, accompagné de – ô surprise ! Que faisait-il là ? - Hong-Kong, un large sourire aux lèvres. Schéma inhabituel. Aussitôt, Chine se mit en colère.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais, Kiku ? N'as-tu pas vu nos appels, à Ivan et à moi ? Tu as séché la réunion !

\- Pour tourner en rond, ça ne servait à rien que je vienne, expliqua posément le Nippon.

\- Ne sois pas impertinent ! Aussi inutile que soit la réunion, tu te dois d'être présent ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? » fit-il en se tournant vers Hong-Kong.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Leurs yeux furent animés d'un éclat complice avant que le plus coquin des deux ne réponde :

« Nous faisions des choses d'adultes après une bonne partie de Nintendo !

\- Des choses adultes, mais quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien... ce que toi et Ivan appréciez de faire quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux, dans la maison de ce communiste... »

Chine tomba des nues. Est-ce que ce à quoi il pensait reflétait bien les paroles de son ancien fils ?

« M... mais...

\- Oui, ce que nous faisions, c'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses ! »

Et ils s'en allèrent, riant tels des enfants ayant fait une bonne blague à l'un des leurs. Chine passa en mode poisson. Surtout quand il vit Japon se pencher vers le Hongkongais et cueillir ses lèvres comme on cueille une pomme.

« Je ne vous ai pas élevés comme ça ! » leur cria-t-il.

Mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de se retourner.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
